Comparisons
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: Till the end, the two of them weren't really walking behind the previous three's footsteps, were they?


_Comparisons_

..

Original Title: Pokemon Black/White 2

Original Concept by Nintendo, Gamefreak & Satoshi Tajiri

Written by: wrathie

**Author's Notes: Instead of using Hilda (BW) and Rosa (BW2), I'll be using Shiroi (BW) and Ayumi (BW2). **

**Please forgive me for this!**

* * *

..

There was something about being compared that irked Ayumi, whether it was how she was compared between her fellow classmates in school or when Hugh compared her with his younger sister, it simply bothered her deep inside.

In both cases, Ayumi knew that she was being praised but she didn't want that praise as she felt that it wasn't fair for her to get credit at someone else's expense. As the years goes on, Ayumi found that it was best if she didn't say her own opinions out loud to others as it would create misunderstandings and sometimes resentment even if she meant well.

Was she odd to think that way in the end?

From young, or more specifically, as far back as she could remember, she had always seemed to be a little different from people of her own age. Reserved wasn't one way to describe a young child, but Ayumi was exactly that.

It wasn't that she didn't like to spend time with others, she just... didn't stood out, nor did she seem to wish to do that as well. It would be fine if it stopped there but Ayumi wasn't one to speak out her own comments and was content not being in the limelight.

That said, she was an individual who displayed maturity far beyond her peers as she even if she was the quiet one, she was still the unofficial 'leader' amongst the children of her same year.

People admired her, looked up to her and most commonly of all, compared her to others.

It was always Ayumi and this, Ayumi and that. It bothered her to no end... even if she did never show what she really thought outside. There were times that she just wanted to run to a secluded area and scream her lungs out to relieve stress.

But she didn't as Ayumi had the nagging feeling that she would just be compared to another person or incident yet again.

Better let sleeping dogs lie after all.

..

It was around two years ago when ever thing started to get worse, or perhaps got better for Ayumi.

It was then that everyone stated talking about the heroes who had saved Unova, the Pokemon League Champion Shiroi as well as the King of Team Plasma, N.

The two of them were chosen by the Black and White Legendary Dragons of Unova, the White Dragon for Shiroi (fittingly) and the Black Dragon for N. There were many tales of how the two of them clashed at the devastated remains of the Pokemon League, exaggerated no doubt as well as how she single-handedly managed to save the region with her Pokemon beside her.

It was an inspiring story for the young children and even those who were growing out of that age.

Even Ayumi was influenced by that story, finding the situation difficult to imagine when she tried to place herself in that champion's shoes. For one's actions to be so closely scrutinized, observed and judged upon was too much for her to bear and it made her swear that she would never do the same thing that she did.

And if she did, Ayumi would sought out the champion of unova, Shiroi and ask her how she did it as well as coped with it.

It really boggled her young mind and so in her own way, she compared herself to the hero and champion of Unova unwitingly.

It was around the same time that her childhood friend, Hugh, had a drastic change in his outlook in life.

Previously he was content being behind Ayumi, for a lack of better word as she always outclassed him in whatever they did together. As he didn't seem to mind or was just not bothered about it, Ayumi hoped that Hugh understood what she felt about all that.

It wasn't that she _wanted_ to be better, it just happened that way...

Perhaps Hugh wasn't the competitive sort or just didn't felt the same with Ayumi. Whatever the reason, Ayumi felt happy with Hugh and as he seemed to feel the same way, the two of them slowly grew closer as time went by.

Till two years ago, it all came back to two years ago, didn't it?

Hugh just changed overnight, turning into an individual who was focused on getting better, on getting stronger and the way he accomplished that was to challenge her, Ayumi constantly in whatever she was doing.

Ayumi thought that she would be upset about that but surprisingly and shockingly she didn't. Did she have feelings for Hugh? Or did she just pick up on how Hugh was desperately trying hard in his own way.

The way he forcibly congratulated her as though she was his sidekick, someone who could back him up from behind.

Perhaps Ayumi wasn't as dense or disconnected with people than she thought as she realized that Hugh just wanted her to help him in his own way. Hugh changed a short while after his grandfather passed away and perhaps, just perhaps, he wanted to be strong for his younger sister.

When Ayumi thought of that possibility, it was easy for her to just play around with Hugh, eventually accepting her role in the strong friendship that the two of them shared.

* * *

..

The promise she made with herself was broken when she received her own Pokedex from a ditzy girl that was her senior, Bianca. In her opinion, Bianca was the kind of person who would get lost even with a GPS function but she shouldn't be telling that to a girl her senior.

Especially when she was an assistant researcher to the famous Professor Juniper.

When Ayumi received the Pokedex and a Pokemon (Oshawott) from Bianca, excited as she was, she knew instinctively that it was going to be the start of a very long and tiring journey.

And she would be right for she couldn't believe it when she stumbled upon a member of Team Plasma.

Team Plasma, as everyone in Unova knows, was an evil organization that was planning to take over the world by asking the population to release their Pokemon and they themselves owning their own Pokemon.

Even if Ayumi didn't believe it herself, with how her new Pokemon partner liked to cling on to her shoulders, the implications of Ghetsis's statement and question resounded across Unova as a whole.

Still, her doubts were washed away when she confronted the Team Plasma member who wanted to steal a Trainer's Herdier, herding it into a corner like it was some kind of prey.

The champion and the Elite 4 were right, Team Plasma was an evil organization, Pokemon rights or no.

With the Team Plasma member gone and Hugh appeased again, Ayumi wanted to ask him why he was so agitated about that wild Herdier when he ran off once again, god bless him and his energy.

..

Right right, Ayumi shouldn't forget to mention how upset she was when Alder, the EX-champion of Unova, compared her with another trainer, saying that she had the same eyes as her.

It was almost enough to make her walk off in a huff, almost, as Alder was still the EX-champion of Unova and she didn't want to upset him.

The way he laughed and praised her spirit when she eventually did that was close enough to make her hair stand and for her to growl unhappily.

Almost, for she could see the genuine happiness in his eyes when he saw whatever he did in her. Was it relief? Or was it reminisce? Ayumi didn't know as she really, really didn't want to be compared to another person so soon in her journey.

..

Alas, it wasn't to be as she once again she had to face another individual who likened her to a friend of his.

The Aspertia Gym Leader, Cheren and another legend of Unova that was widely spoken of in her youth. Being the rival of the champion, Shiroi, Cheren was famed for his intelligence, hard work and battling tactics, totally unlike Hugh, Ayumi muttered bitterly before realizing that she too, was comparing Cheren with her childhood friend.

For Cheren's case, he said the same thing, that Ayumi reminded him of someone very close to him, that she had the same bond with that trainer that was now not with him.

The surprise was that Bianca was friends with Cheren, hinting that the three of them started their journey together as Bianca mentioned about how she started her journey 2 years ago as well!

With that bombshell, it wasn't that hard for Ayumi to figure out the dynamics between the three of them, the champion, the gym leader and the pokemon researcher.

It's hard... but Ayumi started to wonder what would she want to do in two years time too, seeing that she has quite some time to consider about that...

* * *

..

At the end of her journey however, with everything all said and done.

Ayumi did in fact retrace the footsteps of that legendary Hero.

She, didn't get chosen by a Legendary Dragon but she did beat one up with her trusty Ampharos nor did she meet any attractive and mysterious stranger during her journey that caught her eye.

N was cute, definitely cute...

Oh wait, there _was_ Curtis, who was cute in his way … even if Ayumi did wish to flinch at how bad his pick-up lines were.

No, all she had to show for her journey was the person that was now behind her and not in front as he used to do so.

'?'

Turning back to look at him as the two of them made their way down to Nuvema Town, Ayumi smiled slightly as Hugh just asked why he was here with her today.

Hugh had mellowed down considerably after she helped him rescue and return the Liepard that was stolen from her sister. It was the Hugh that she remembered, a kind, quiet individual who went about his way to help those he cared for in his own unique way.

He was trying to be strong to rescue her sister's Purrloin, Ayumi didn't think that she would be able to go so far along in their journey with just that goal.

She had always been half-chasing, half-going about in her own pace, stumbling about and doing what she could when she was at the right time and at the right moment.

She had told Hugh that but he had just told her that if it was someone else, Unova wouldn't exist by now.

_'You've always got my back, and now you've got everyone's back in the end, just like the Champion... or should I say, EX-champion. You're the champion now, Ayumi.'_

His words was like a confession of sorts if she really wanted it to be but she didn't want to push Hugh into making any rash decisions. Or perhaps she was the one making those decisions? Ayumi wasn't really sure but she was certain that the two of them had to be here, they had to visit Nuvema town where it all began.

Where the person she had unwittingly compared herself to started _her _journey and along Ayumi's own journey, she had in more than one occasion, saw and felt glimpses of that journey when people compared herself to the champion.

The gentleman in the Pokemon Musical who gave her a set of props to use, the way Elesa and Skyla had reminisced about their past together as fellow strong female trainers, how Drayden and Clay shared their aspiration for seeing the younger generation take their first step forward and most importantly...

How N, the 'King' of Team Plasma, told Ayumi that she reminded him of _her_. The individual that had shaped so many lives, influenced so many people, including her, Ayumi wanted to know how she was like.

How and why did she turn out this way... and most importantly, how she herself compared to that legend. That individual whose name was raised time and time again during her own journey.

Regardless of fellow trainers, passerbys or even included in passing, that _girl_, the champion, was one worth to be compared with.

That was why Ayumi was here, outside of Nuvema Town together with Hugh.

..

'Ah! Stop!'

Looking backwards suddenly, Ayumi caught sight of Bianca and Cheren walking towards them together, holding hands too and that made Ayumi and Hugh dropped their hands, which they were holding without even realizing.

'I didn't expect the two of you to come here!'

Bianca breathed while Cheren just smiled and nodded to Hugh, who seemed awfully timid suddenly.

'You know, we started our journey here two years ago... together with Shiroi.'

'We were childhood friends and we started our journey together.'

Cheren explained as Ayumi nodded her head, it was the most logical and plausible answer so far, with all the pieces fitting In together nicely.

'It was right here too! Remember this, Cheren?'

Cheerfully pulling him over, Bianca and Cheren stepped on an imaginary line before looking back at Hugh and Ayumi, the two of them staring at them in confusion before they walked forward as one.

'Just like that! We started our journey right here... two years ago.'

'… It had been a long time since then.'

As the two of them lapsed into silence, Hugh walked beside Ayumi while the current champion smiled at them reminiscing. She was sure that they'll do the same in a few years time.

'I feel like a battle suddenly, Ayumi! You're fine, right?'

Bursting out that challenge out of the blue, Ayumi considered before nodding in reply. If she was the friend of the champion, she won't be a pushover. Like Pokemon, sometimes it's best to face a trainer to know her better.

'Allow me to join in as well.'

Cheren straightened his tie while looking meaningfully at Hugh and when the other boy nodded and adopted his own battling stance, the battle began in earnest.

* * *

..

As Bianca and Cheren said their goodbyes, going back to their own home, Ayumi swallowed before knowing on the door that her they had directed her to.

'Come in dear.'

A clear voice came from behind it and the two of them, Ayumi and Hugh, shrugged before entering the house together.

'Welcome back dear, did you find your friend, the one you said was travelling?'

It seemed that the lady had mistaken her them for another person and when she realized that, she apologized for her mistake before asking if she was indeed Ayumi.

'I knew it! The two of you were so alike! Your mother was a Nurse when I was a trainer, that's how we met!'

With that stunning development, Ayumi and Hugh were invited to lunch together with her, hearing her talk about her daughter, Shiroi and how she suddenly left for yet another journey by herself.

'She wanted to find him, you know? The friend that she would always talk about, I think she went after him to confess to him, don't you think so too? It isn't usual for girls to confess to boys even in my time.'

Smiling teasingly at the two of them, causing Ayumi to blush, the lady praised her for being made champion at the same age as her daughter.

'I would expect nothing less from you! Your family were very renowned trainers, I think your father married your mother because he visited her clinic for Pokemon a little too many times. They just got married a few weeks after that... but I think that the two of them just fell in love with each other after so many years together.'

Drawing the hints and nudges together inch by inch, Ayumi was ready to beat a hasty retreat when the door opened again and another girl walked into the room by herself, causing Ayumi to stand up in surprise.

'I'm back! I heard that he's back in Unova so...'

The other girl blink in surprise as she too stared back at Ayumi, judging her and perhaps making her own opinion of her before she smiled, pushed her cap a little firmer down on her head before asking her softly.

'I'm Shiori... and you are?'

..

..

'So... you met him. Did you?'

Shiroi asking Ayumi softly as the two of them stared each other down in an isolated spot in Route 18, the two champions of the same region fidgeted with their pokeballs even as Ayumi nodded in reply.

'… How was he.'

'Lonely.'

Her answer was swift, sure and truthful and this made Shiroi sigh a little before looking to the side sadly.

'I know.'

'But you're here. And he is here too.'

Speaking out her own opinion without thinking, Ayumi smiled when a small smile appeared on her face as she nodded in agreement.

'That is true... perhaps I'll finally be able to meet him.'

Before they could say more, Shiroi picked her first Pokeball and sent out her first Pokemon.

'I'm coming, Champion! If I win, you'll have to do what I ask you to do!'

* * *

..

She wasn't a match for her at all, Ayumi knew that from the start as she was battling with all her heart. Reshiram or no, Ayumi was simply overwhelmed by the sheer firepower that the champion had brought out and this explained why she was here ontop of Dragonspiral tower, facing the individual that she had no business dealing with.

'…'

N, the 'King' of Team Plasma was standing in front of her with a determined look on his face.

'So you-'

'I finally found you.'

Before being promptly cut off by the individual who had strong-armed her to do all this for her.

'A-Ah-!'

The shock on N's face was all worth it though and Ayumi retreated as Shiroi stalked towards N, a mixture of cold fury and anticipation making the other boy sweat profusely.

'Finally, finally, FINALLY!'

There was the brief sound of something being released and a loud 'eep' as the two of them probably started working out the mechanics between their relationship.

..  
..

'Do you think, that they would be alright?'

Hugh asked as Ayumi descended the stairs, to see Ayumi shrug and smile at him.

'I don't know... as it's something I don't want to be compared with.'

'Compared... with? You've always didn't like that, didn't you, Ayumi?'

'I didn't. And especially not when they would like to compare the two of us with them.'

Hugh paused and for a long time, he didn't speak while Ayumi just looked back at him, waiting for him to continue.

'Why would you want to do that?'

'What Shiroi feels towards N, it is the same as what I feel towards you, Hugh.'

'…'

Silence reigned again but it was Ayumi's turn to break the silence as she reached out to kiss him on the cheek, ever so lightly as she pulled him with her, behind her as she lead the way again.

'I like you, Hugh. I don't want you to be like N.'

She was the one leading him now, not the other way around in the past. Ayumi had no idea what N and Shiroi's relationship and past were like but she was saying the truth earlier.

Their relationship, Hugh and hers cannot be compared. No, she would never want it to be treated in that way.

'… Then don't compare me to him, Ayumi... like how I never compared you to anyone before...'

Ayumi smiled at Hugh's sudden statement and she turned back to see him looking back at her contemplatively.

'I feel the same. A long time ago...'

* * *

**Author's Notes: A random drabble after completing BW2 in 3 days. I'm attached to BW as I spent so much time with it and BW2 really brought that knowledge home to me. Cheers to Nintendo for coming up with such a nifty function like the Memory link!**


End file.
